onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 898
Chapter 898 is titled "We'll Definitely Return". Cover Page The Stories of the Self-Proclaimed Straw Hat Grand Fleet Vol. 30: Hajrudin Arc - On the deserter list of Buggy's Delivery: The New Giant Warrior Pirates navigator, Road. Short Summary Brûlée reveals to Oven's army that Luffy defeated Katakuri, and Germa 66's arrival allows Sanji and Luffy to attempt escaping again. The Big Mom Pirates mobilize to stop them, but Sanji's siblings dispatch the attackers with ease as Sanji and Luffy are propelled straight toward the Thousand Sunny. Long Summary The Big Mom Pirates attack Germa 66 with bullets only for them to have no effect on their enemy. Ichiji orders Sanji to take Luffy and leave the island as they intend to settle the score. The Big Mom Pirates continue their attack before soon recalling the tales of their enhanced bodies. Oven questions what became of Nusstorte, who Ichiji reveals was thrown into the sea while comparing Nusstorte and his fleets to insects that were swatted. At the destroyed Whole Cake Chateau, Mont-d'Or is desperately trying to contact his brothers after hearing Germa defeated them but gets no answer as Niwatori panics at the unbelievable events while wondering how Germa arrived. At the now vacant Lake Aprico, a defeated Nusstorte is shown floating on the sea. Outside of Cacao Island, Smoothie orders her fleet to maintain course after the Straw Hats and ignore Germa's appearance. She was joined by Daifuku, who says he caught up to ensure their enemies are dealt with. Meanwhile, on the Thousand Sunny, everyone wonders if Germa is on their side before they are contacted by Sanji, who tells them to sail past the port of Cacao Island. Back on the island, Sanji easily breaks through several of the Big Mom Pirates as he and Luffy make their escape. While the Big Mom Pirates prioritize on not allowing their escape, Brûlée tearfully tells them not to permit the Straw Hats' escape as she announces to everyone that Luffy had actually defeated Katakuri, and didn't evade him as they presume. This news is met with disbelief and outrage as nobody considered the possibility of their unbeatable brother getting defeated. This act causes a stunned Oven to become filled with rage as he takes his spear to attack the unconscious Luffy and Sanji, but he is overwhelmed by Ichiji, who orders Sanji to escape to the skies. Charlotte Yuen tries to attack Sanji once more but Yonji interferes by destroying the orb of Yuen's staff before grabbing his head and swinging him around, slamming him into buildings and his crewmates. As Sanji escapes in the air, he is shot at by several snipers, one of whom prepares a missile but Niji flies and grabs Sanji as the explosion goes off. While holding onto Sanji and Luffy, Niji travels at a high speed and takes down several pirates with his swords. The Big Mom Pirates are in disbelief that the Straw Hats are escaping them with Oven being flummoxed as well. Niji then throws Sanji and Luffy toward the Thousand Sunny, sending them flying over the Big Mom Pirates' fleet. As the duo flew off Cacao Island, Oven contacts Snack, Brownie, and Joconde to deal with them from their blockade ships. However, his calls go unanswered as many of the blockade fleet crew members were taken out by Reiju, who uses her poison to ensure her brother escapes. As the group on the Sunny sail past the port, Carrot spots Sanji flying in the air and notifies the group, who are excited at Sanji's success as he tells his captain that their ship is within sight. Quick References Chapter Notes *Road, first mentioned during Big Mom's flashback on Elbaf, is shown for the first time as the navigator of the New Giant Warrior Pirates. *The Charlotte Family and Big Mom Pirates learn the truth of Nusstorte's assumed report. **Two new members of the Charlotte Family and Big Mom Pirates are mentioned: Charlotte Basskarte and Dosmarche. ***They were part of Nusstorte's squad that attacked the Germa Kingdom. **Nusstorte is revealed to be the 12th son of the Charlotte Family. *Daifuku is seen on board Smoothie's ship. *Sanji tells Jinbe to sail ahead and to meet them as they pass through the port. *Brûlée tells her family and crew about Katakuri’s defeat at the hands of Luffy. *Yonji is revealed to wear a mechanical device on his right forearm. *Sanji and Luffy escape Cacao Island with the help of the Vinsmoke Family. Characters Arc Navigation